The present invention relates to paint spray guns, and more specifically to a paint cup mounting arrangement for a paint spray gun which permits the paint cup to be conveniently adjusted to a vertical position during a paint-spraying operation.
FIG. 1 shows a regular paint spray gun in which the paint cup 11 is fixedly fastened to the casing 100 of the paint spray gun. Because the paint cup 11 is fixedly secured to the casing 100 of the paint spray gun, its angular position is not adjustable. If the paint spray gun is held in a tilted position, paint may flow out of the paint cup. Further, because the paint cup 11 is not detachable, the user cannot replace the paint cup 11 subject to the desired volume.